Dark Times
by PsychoTwins
Summary: When Luke killed himself Kronos didn't go back to the underworld like everyone thought he did. Instead he just re-attached himself to a stronger host...Percy, but un-known to him just how strong his new host actually is . Dark!Percy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

M for language.

* * *

Dark Times: Chapter One. Percy's POV.

I gritted my teeth as Luke's eye slipped close for the last time. The emotions running through me were bad I knew that. The anger, rage, and need for some sort of repercussion, no the need for revenge. These emotions were dangerous I knew that and somewhere in the back of my head my morals were trying to tell me to calm down, but all that was suddenly drowned out when I felt a cold chill go down my spine. The coldness spread and my body was starting to shake.

I looked over towards Annabeth she was still crying over Luke's body and no matter what she said she loved the guy, truly. The anger in me flared once again and the cold felt like it was seeping into my head.

How could they! They are the reason for his death! Just because they didn't want to take responsibility for their own children!

I knew my moral compass was working overtime now but every reason it came up with to convince me of the gods' innocents was quickly crushed and torn apart by anger and rage.

Yes, they are the reason for the death of a good friend, a brother, a family member. The anger was growing and the cold had frozen my mind making its way into my ears blocking out all the sounds around me.

My ears rung and everything was a blur but I could still hear the chariots approaching coming to a halt just opposite of the closed throne room doors. The horses pulling the chariots started to neigh nervously, they could feel my anger and by the way the gods seemed to stager as they entered the throne room so could they. Everything was a hazy from then on. I remembered demanding that Luke received a shroud, demanding that he be remembered as a hero. I remember Zeus offering me godhood but I also remembered the promise I had made Luke just before his death. No demigod would ever suffer like this again. I remembered the requests I made and the look on Zeus' face as he grudgingly accepted them.

After that we were all sent back to Camp Half Blood where we were all thrown a feast but no one was in a festive mood there was much to rebuild and many deaths to mourn. Meanwhile I had my own problems to deal with. The anger and coldness had yet to leave me, even while sitting next to the camp fire while the Apollo kids sang songs trying to get everyone's mood up. I could still feel it like someone was trailing their cold fingers down my spine and every time I tried letting what has passed just be what it is something would trigger a memory that would just make my anger rise once more, and it wasn't long before I started hearing _that_voice in my head.

'Hello Perseus.'

'What the fuck are you still doing here?' I looked around a bit startled making sure no one saw my sudden outburst.

'Now, now Perseus I was just checking up on the new Hero of Olympus.' I could feel Kronos' dark chuckle make the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. 'Honestly, my children are certainly a pathetic bunch'

I clenched my fist as my jaw tensed. 'Shut up old man!' My breathing was starting to get erratic coming out in little puffs. I had to get out of here so I put every effort into calmly standing up and leaving the camp fire with my fist in my pockets, heading towards my cabin.

All the way Kronos kept taunting me. 'Oh, look here the Hero of Olympus is defending the gods!' His voice suddenly went down an octave as if he were actually whispering in my ear. 'You know the gods who are the reason for the death of the death of one of your friends.' He cackled wildly.

I reached my cabin quickly going inside, slamming the door behind me. 'I said shut up!'

Kronos hummed as if mockingly contemplating something. 'Why don't you try and make me little demi god.' The taunt had my blood boiling.

'Trust me you piece of shit if I had the chance I would kill you ten times over' Kronos was cackling again.

'Then come and try son of Poseidon.' I paused at that, what does he mean come and try?

'If you want a chance at truly killing me then all you have to do is fall asleep' It may seems like an odd thing but I actually looked at my bed in disgust.

'As if I would trust you to be truthful in anything.' I stomped over to my drawer digging through my cloths, looking for a pouch of drachmas I always kept handy for IM'ing my mom, but right know she couldn't help me in this situation but my father could.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' Kronos spoke once again.

I gave what most would see as a dark smirk. 'Why, afraid of your so called pathetic children?'

'No, just fearing for your wellbeing.' I paused just in front of the fountain, ready to call my father. 'I wonder how your father will react when his son come's calling for his aid in such a trivial matter, I'd suppose he'd be pretty upset.'

I stopped all movement completely, my hand holding the coin just above the water. 'Why would he be upset, he will help me?' I was starting to become unsure.

'I highly doubt he favors you that much, boy.' I sneered at the thought, no my father will help me. 'And there is the fact that a war has just ended, your father must be quite stressed as it is.'

'He doesn't need his bastard son causing any more problems.' That taunt froze me cold, as if Medusa had just popped her head out of the water.

'You fucking asshole!' I growled.

Cackles started to fill my head making me a bit dizzy. 'I suppose, but what are you going to do about it? Last I checked you were going to run to hide behind a father you. don't. have.' Kronos carefully pronounced the last three words.

My vision went red, I couldn't think properly. I hastily rose from the fountain, dropping the drachmas on the floor.

I backed up against the wall sliding down gathering my knees to my chest, desperately trying to get my ecstatic breathing under control.

'I _thought you_ would have known by now, the gods won't help you they never have and never will.' Kronos continued, I felt his presence becoming more pronounced and the coldness that had seeped through out my entire body was now a blazing inferno just beneath my skin. It was happening just like what was happening to Luke, Kronos was taking over my body.

I looked down at my arms and I could see my own burning flesh, my fingers starting to char. I wanted to scream but I tensed my jaw holding back the pain, the cabin walls were too thick no one would hear me even if I did.

I had to do something to stop it; I couldn't let Kronos come back not after everything we've through to put him down.

'I told you, if you want a chance at stopping me all you have to do is fall asleep.' Even through the pain my body felt as though it was being beckoned to a different place and perhaps even a different time.

I clumsily rose stumbling forward towards my bed ignoring the pain that shot through every muscle. I collapsed on the mattress groaning in pain. I wanted to say my goodbye knowing that there was a one in a million chances that I would be the one waking up tomorrow. I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes but instead of falling asleep it felt like someone had plunged my dark mind into a very dark hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Times: Chapter Two Percy's POV

Opening my eyes I didn't wake up to the dark hole I thought I would. Instead I woke up in something worse. I woke up in the middle of a clearing, woods surrounding me but the ground beneath me seemed more charred and ashen than actual dirt and the trees seemed demented as their trunks and branches twisted and turned over each other, roots coming up out of the ground only to strangle one another.

There was a path leading down to what I guessed was a demonic version of the sea, there was none of the beautiful blue water that I always loved. Instead it was nothing but endless miles of liquid blood. I saw some sick and twisted creature pop out of the bloody water only to be dragged back down by something bigger than itself.

That's when I realized that there was something familiar about my surroundings. It was camp half blood, a very sick and twisted version of camp half blood.

Looking at the sky made me want to just dig a hole where I stood and hide in it for the rest of my life. Faces in the clouds seemed to roar in rage as the sky churned with dark clouds mixing with red and green fumes. Lightning struck the ground leaving burnt craters but these were not lightning bolts from Zeus, because even when at his worst he wouldn't be able to create such destruction.

"What the hell happened to this place?" I whispered to myself a little bit breathless due to the scene around me.

"This is what your wonderful camp looked like in the time of the Titans!" A voice bellowed in a cocky tone. "A time before your petty gods."

I followed the voice only to see the Lord of the Titans himself on the far left of the clearing. "Beautiful isn't it." He called to me.

"I think you and I have different versions of beauty." I called back. For the first time in my life I saw the Lord of the Titans in his human form. Ink black hair touched his shoulders while the being stood in a black and gold suit, the head of his scythe propped on the ground while he leaned on the butt of the staff.

"Perhaps we do." Kronos studied me with golden eyes. "Then again so did Luke but eventually he start seeing things my way."

My anger flared. "Do not speak of him; you should never speak of him!" I growled out. It was the truth, he wasn't a loud to speak Luke's name not after what he had done.

"Watch your tone boy." The only thing that kept me from taking a step back at the sound of Kronos' voice was my anger.

"Why should I. As far as I know your nothing but pieces scattered throughout Tartarus." There was a growl in my voice. I never liked people who always thought of themselves as high and mighty.

Kronos let lose an in-human roar while lightning and thunder boomed around us. "This is why I never like demi gods, always so disrespectful."

I smirked at this. Don't know why I was acting so cheeky, it is probably my imminent doom speaking. "Why would we respect someone so pathetic?"

"You have this persona of an all mighty Titan but in truth your nothing but a coward." My smirk was turning into a maniac grin.

"You're really pushing your luck little fish." Kronos snarled. I refrained from rushing towards the king of the Titans and punching him strait in his stupid mug. Perhaps I could hang him be his own golden tie. "You know Luke tried to talk to me like that once."

The king of the Titans changed his posture, picking up his scythe lazily spinning it in his hand as he began to circle me.

"Do you want to know what I did to him for his impudence's?" Kronos gave me a nasty smirk. "I filled his mind with nightmares." There was the sudden sound of air suddenly being sucked out of the air as Kronos disappeared only to appear right behind me once again whispering in my ear. "I filled his mind with pictures and images of his darkest fear and eventually they broke him. Just as they will break you."

Even with my anger reaching an all new level I didn't get the chance to react before my mind was assaulted.

I could physically feel Kronos poking and prodding through the deepest darkest depths of my mind. I didn't like it, I felt so violated and so angry at myself for not being able to stop him from doing so. It felt painful, I felt as though someone was pulling my body in eight different directions at once as he did so and I couldn't help but to scream.

Then it all stopped, my body collided with wooden floors. I quickly snapped into an upright position, taking in my surroundings, and calming my rapid heart.

I was home? Not camp home but home, home. In my mom's apartment, in my room, in my PJs. was it all just a bad dream?

I looked down at my skin, no burns or charring fingers. Had I really just dreamed all of that up?

My room was cold; I had for some reason left the window open.

Padding softly over to the open window I started to feel a bit woozy. I saw a full moon shining brightly outside with a light breeze blowing my curtains. A chill went down my spine. No, I hadn't dreamt it all up. This was still just Kronos messing with my head. I quickly closed the window, what good that would do me I didn't know. I guess out of muscle memory I reached out to my night stand, as if to grab Riptide and to my surprise my beloved sword was actually there.

Popping the cap off the ball point pen the bronze word quickly came to life in my hand. I felt better, at least now I could put up a proper fight.

I walked towards my door and exited into the hall way, and that's when I heard a voice I didn't want to hear.

"Percy, sweetie is that you?" My mother, no, she can't be here, not in this horrid dream. "Percy, come in here for a second. I want to get a good look at you. See how much my little boy has grown."

I wanted to believe it; I wanted to run and snuggle into my mother embrace and just forget everything that happened, Luke, Kronos, camp, and the war. I just wanted everything to go away.

Blackness encompassed my vision and then suddenly I was standing in my mother's bed room and at that very moment I nearly broke down and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Darkmoon111: Thanks, glad you like! :D Percy is not exactly dark yet. I'd like to think of these first few chapters as his decent into darkness.**

**amritthegreat03: Um...I didn't really plan for a main romantic pairing in this fic...sorry. :( Hope you will still stick around and read.**

**Lioness Deity: Thanks for the encouragement! :D**

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

WARNING! This chapter will contain graphic gore, violence, and self abuse. You have been warned.

* * *

Dark Times: Chapter Three Percy's POV

My mother lay dead on the floor in a puddle of her own blood with the look of shock frozen across her features, someone had taken a blade to her neck. My step father Paul hung from the ceiling fan his face blue from the lack of oxygen, his eyes bulging from his head.

At the far left corner of the room Kronos lent against a baby crib, holding a small bundle wrapped in a red blanket, a demented smile across his face. My sister, mom had told me she was pregnant again.

Tears were starting to water my eyes; my knees were starting to shake. It isn't real, it isn't real. No matter how many times I told myself I still couldn't look away from the horrific scene in front of me.

"Your sister looks just like your mother." Kronos sneered.

In the dark lighting of the room my eyes narrowed on the small bundle in his arms and I realized something. The blanket wasn't just red it was _blood_ red. Your sister looks just like your mother.

Something in me snapped. I let out a roar of outrage lifting Riptide as I rushed towards the king of the Titans but when our bodies were timed to make contact, they didn't. Instead I went straight through him.

Stumbling a bit I quickly recovered looking back just in time to see Kronos dissolved into black smoke along with the rest of the nightmare he'd put me in.

There was a sharp pain in between my eyes and my body collapsed on itself, my vision going black.

I could feel Kronos trifling through my mind once more but the influx anger I had just found pounded it's way to my head like the sound of war drums signaling my counter attack. I felt Kronos stager and pause in his search through my mind but before I could do anymore my body made contact with a hard and un-even surface.

The ground beneath now felt rough and bumpy, I could hear the wind blowing, the smell of trees.

I could hear screams of horror and agony and the smell of burning flesh.

My vision cleared and I found myself sprawled on the ground in the middle of the forest.

I could see a hazy orange red light just above my head, I felt an immense heat press itself against my skin, I could hear the crackling of wood and other materials being burnt.

I final rose from the ground quickly dodge to the right avoiding a large burning branch that crash to the forest floor beside me.

Burning everything around me was burning, it was a forest of fire, nothing but endless walls of hungry flames.

"Percy." A voice whispered, Annabeth?

"Percy." Another voice, Nico?

"Percy." Another, Luke?

Silena. Charles. Ethan. Chris. All of the people that had lost something or someone in the second Titan war, I could hear them, hear them all calling to me in agony.

"We belong neither in the mortal world nor the immortal world. Accepted by no one." Nico, he had a mocking bitter edge to his voice.

"It's amusing how much we would do for parents we've never met." Ethan, there was sadness and longing in his voice mixed with betrayal.

"You can't give up on family, is that what my father told you? He knows nothing of family, none of the gods do." Chris yelled at me with nothing more than hatred and pain.

"This was all their fault, if they had just pay more attention none of this would have happened." Annabeth, she still had that heart wrenching sob in her voice.

I hated it. Who were these gods that were making my friends suffer such pain. Who do they think they are? They are fools if they think they are capable of getting away with such treachery. They will be made to pay for their crimes, soon.

I felt a strong hand on my left shoulder and I quickly slapped it off, turned towards the offender Riptide ready in my hand.

I halted all movement when I came face to face with a blond son of Hermes, Luke.

"I told you, I told you the gods will keep playing there games without any care as to who they use or hurt in the process." Luke grimaced and suddenly doubled over.

He tumbled to the ground, my body wouldn't move, all I could do was watch as he fell. A dagger was stuck in the middle of his abdomen, his right hand held a firm grip on the hilt.

"They'll use you." His mouth was starting to dribbled blood as he talk. "They'll use you to play there games." Luke took a deep breath as he quickly pulled the dagger out of his stomach. "Kill yourself before they have a chance to."

My heart thundered in my chest as Luke brought the dagger down again into his abdomen, stabbing himself repeatedly in the stomach over and over again.

Luke finally halted his hand before looking at me with a pleading look in his eye. "Don't let them use you. Don't let anyone use you. Don't let them use the others, you have to protect them." Luke raised his hand once more bringing it down swiftly to give himself the killing blow. The dagger went straight through his heart and the entire scene froze like that.

The wind stopped blowing, flames froze in midair, the look of torture, pleading, and pain remained on Luke's face.

Everything had stopped around me, frozen in time and space, but I can assure you that it wasn't Kronos' doing.

Anger, rage, anger, rage two almost identical emotions that I had always tried my best to keep under control were now filling my entire body.

Any morals I had before entering this demonic dream was long gone.

My eyes blurred red with rage as my ears started ringing with anger boiling just at the back of my head.

The nightmare in front of me was slowly starting to dissolve, Kronos was losing his hold over me.

Don't let them use you. Don't let them use the others.

Yes, I'm done being a pawn to the gods, the Fates, and everyone else who would try and use me.

I was never good at planning things but in that spilt second I had created a plan. Kronos; permanently dead, the gods; harshly punished, and the demi gods; protected.

So, let's begin with step one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Le Diablo Blanc2: um..Khione will be Percy's teacher in ****MANY ****things, but in this fic Percy really isn't interested in romantic involvement. Thank you for the review!**

**Guest: We're all mad but don't worry we'll keep it our little secret *mad grin* Thank you for the review, I'am glad you find it enjoyable!**

**Lioness Deity: Yes, I don't know if his sister will make a appearance later on but...eh? Thank for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

* * *

Dark Times: Chapter Four.

The burning world around me did a complete three sixty, the entire scene disappearing little by little. I heard a pained scream in a far off distance, it was Kronos I was sure of it and I tried my best as not to revel in the sound. Yes, pain and suffering that's what I wanted to hear from you.

The entire world went dark but for the first time tonight I didn't black out, instead I just stood there, in the darkness as if I was standing in a very dark room. There in the darkness, I felt as though pressure was removing itself from my body, like I had broken free from chains who's links had grown too weak to hold me.

No more king of the Titans to cause trouble with his stupid plots, no more gods to expect something from abandoned children who owe them nothing, no more Fates who's games led many to ruin, no more rules to tell me how I should act morally towards anyone who opposes me.

I paused to go over the last part of my internal rant. Yes, I quite like that one.

The was a small nag in the back of my head try to send me images of my happiest moments, my more moral moments but no, the nagging was to insignificant to me now but the rage and power filling my ears, that had my full attention.

A dark grin spread across my face. I ran my tongue over the tips of my teeth, they were no longer human, instead they were sharp and jagged. Perfect for a predator baying for flesh and golden ichor.

'Kronos.' I didn't need to physical speak, he is in my mind after all. If possible the grin on my face grew larger showing off my sharpened molars. 'Kronos, come out come out were ever you are.'

My eyes adjusted to the darkness as I took in my empty surroundings. 'Kronos, you promised me a fight, well you wouldn't want to keep my waiting now would you?'

My inner voice of rage had an eerie calm to it but that doesn't really matter now, does it?

'Kronos, don't tell me you lied about this duel of ours.' Something gold flashed in the corner of my eye. 'You wouldn't want to make me angry.'

I could hear his scythe as it cut through the air, bring up Riptide was merely a muscle, a stupid one I must admit.

I blinked un-emotionally as the broken and shattered sword clattered to the ground, now useless to me.

To my left I heard a quiet suction of air and I knew the coward had run away again. Idiot probably thinks he has the upper hand now that I'm disarmed.

I want to see how far I can drag a piece of bait before he gives in.

The dark grin fell from my face, replaced by a look of utter horror and fright, my breathing increased and I started looking around myself erratically.

'Please, please I'm sorry.' There was a sob in my voice and sniffles as I started to cry. 'I was stupid please just don't hurt me.'

I went into a squatted position, covering my face with my hands as my sobbing grew louder.

There was a rush of air and then I could see the pant leg of Kronos' suit in front of me, through my fingers.

'I see you finally know your place boy.' The pathetic excuse of a king spat above me.

He couldn't see me as I smirked behind my hands, I could still hear the fear in his voice from earlier, what an idiot.

He talking about something, I wasn't listening. I watched as Kronos paraded around me as if he had won a tournament. I watched as he stopped in front of me spreading his arms still talking about, I don't know what, the hand that held his scythe was out stretched nowhere near close enough for him to swing in time to harm me nor was it close enough to protect him if need be.

Before he had a chance to react I lunged for his mid-section. I heard the sound of his scythe clattering to the ground behind us, me and him colliding with the dark floor, both of us empty handed.

Well, fuck it. I pulled myself up to a sitting position on his stomach, pulled a fist back and swung at his face. I felt the punch connect, I felt his cheek bones crunch under my knuckles. My fist drew back and I swung again, I really like that feeling.

On my eighth punch he caught my hand bringing his own fist up to connect with my jaw using my moment of haze to roughly throw me off. He quickly lunged for his scythe only to have me grab him by the ankle and toss him in the other direction, he clattered to the floor further away from his weapon.

That's when he decided that it would be a good to use his powers now.I watched again as he righted himself before making a break for his scythe.

I remember this feeling of molasses prohibiting your movements but unfortunately for him this is my mind, my world, my rules of time.

As he ran for his weapon I waited for the right moment to step into his path and cloth line him, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the ground.

Kronos gasped for the air he had gotten knocked out of him as well as the constrictor like grip on his windpipe. How, he asked in a raspy voice.

'You have forgotten where you are and have made the mistake of choosing it as your battlefield.' My dark grin was back, my pointed teeth bare right in front of his eyes, and something new as well, a very low octave dark chuckle made it's way out of my throat.

I needed something to hold him in place, it wouldn't do if he kept moving. I needed to use my head, my mind, no my imagination.

All the sudden chains came out of the floor warping themselves around Kronos' every limb. I removed my hand from his throat only to have them replaced by chains and also have the same chains gag his mouth. I watched for a moment as he fruitlessly struggled against his new bindings before rising to my feet walking over the discarded scythe I knelt on one knee, my fingers brushing against the black staff of the weapon, I could feel power tingling my fingers.

'Your master never used you at your full potential, did he?' I asked the gleaming weapon as I took it into my own hands. 'Trust me and you will see not just blood but destruction and chaos.' The golden weapon gleamed brighter and I could feel the staff heat up in my hands. Whispering in my ear begged me to fulfill my promise of blood and destruction, it also whispered questions. Where should we start?

Curious, curious, I wonder how much it would take to break a Titan?


	5. Chapter 5

**KitkatMoon: Thanks!**

**Cobalt Silver: Thank you I'm glad you enjoyed it! I wish I could make you a promise say that I would update more frequently but honestly I would never keep it :(. **

**AN: I have very little to no knowledge of the human anatomy so please excuse my very poor job of using it.**

**WARNING!-THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BLOOD, TORTURE, AND THE TAKING OF A VITAL ORGAN. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE PLEASE DO NOT READ!**

**AN#2: I know it's been a long time since I updated. I'm sorry.**

* * *

Dark Times: Chapter Five. Percy's Pov.

Screams were no longer echoing through the dark space in my head. For hours, day, maybe even weeks I listened to the screams I had tortured out of the fallen King, I had become addicted to the sound and also became completely unaware of the time that was passing me in the real world. Have I become sadistic? No, maybe, I suppose it would depend on the person and if I were ever to do this again.

When I removed the chains that gagged the Titan at the beginning of his torture he did nothing but yell profanities at me in English, ancient Greek, and another language that I entirely didn't recognize, and then the yelled profanities became painful wails and screams mixed with weak and empty threats.

The threats became weaker and weaker as the torture session went on, me spinning my newly acquired golden scythe in my hand, dragging just the tip of it along the torso and other various parts of his body, none of the wounds I inflicted were fatal and the man had put his body back together from the very depths of hell so I didn't think blood loss was something to worry about. Not that there wasn't any blood.

The tip of the scythe dug in just deep enough to cut through skin and dig a few centimeters into flesh leaving behind easily healed wound allowing me to cut and maim as much as I pleased at the King's body as he screamed himself dry.

The golden scythe in my hand burned with a passion for the blood of its former master. I could hear it singing to me, offering praise to me as golden ichor flowed caused by the actions I performed with the golden blade.

It was dangerous, I knew that. It sung too many praises to me, like a mother continuously praising a young child as it tried to figure out how to walk. Not that a mother's praise was something bad but this weapon did make me feel like a child again.

A child that could do nothing but bow his head as his step-father beat him, a child that didn't understand why he was so different from the world a constant outsider looking and watching as everyone else got to be normal, and a child who relied on his mother's constant praise just to have the courage to keep walking.

I was no longer that child in the years of the second Titan war I had grown. I no longer bowed my head to fools whose mind were filled with nothing more than inner pride and other nonsense, I have given up on being normal I understood the fact that demi-gods did not belong in the world of blind and ignorant mortal nor did they belong in the world of prideful and greedy immortals, but in relations to my mother she will always hold and guard the most innocent of places in my heart, but I could not lie and say I was still her little naïve boy.

I looked down at the King of the Titans, who still lay at my feet bound by unbreakable chains, and I wondered.

Was Kronos a mommy's boy? Probably, he killed his own father for her.

If I had listened close enough I probably could have heard the turning of my brain cogs echo through the dark place I was in as my mind put together the pieces.

The motherly praises and feeling as if the weapon was treating me like a child. Kronos' mother had given him the scythe to kill his father. She had cooed, praised, and subconsciously trained him to be her faithful little pet practically from inside the womb. The weapon praised destruction and pure immoral decisions, it never really realized that it had changed masters it just continuously praised it's user, that is what it was made to do, like a mother constantly hovering over her child. If this weapon is connected to Kronos' mother somehow I shouldn't use it more than I necessarily have to, but I should get rid of it. No, it could prove useful, just have to regulate my usage.

A small groan below me drew my attention away from the weapon and back down to the Titan at my feet.

His eyes were glazed, his mouth open lines of dried golden ichor ran from the corner all the way down his jaw pooling into a puddle on the floor. The Titan's reaction to my torture had dulled significantly in the past couple hours, he no longer screamed when I cut him, only small whimpers left his lips every so often, his eyes had glazed over no longer wanting to be in this world. I had tried to illicit a much more energetic reaction from him by cutting off his hand, which just reattached itself and healed, but the Titan was unresponsive.

'Hmm, I should probably just get on with my plan. This torture session brought me a nice distraction but I do believe in to much of a good thing.'

Tilting my head I took a last inspection of the fallen king. I knew how I was going to kill him, but I still did not know how favorable the outcome will be for me in the end.

'Have any last words Kronos?' I quietly asked.

The Titan king spluttered golden ichor, clearing his throat as he tried to speak. 'What is your plan boy?'

The Titan's voice was weak and gravely, he coughed and choked on air as he spoke.

'After I am done with you, my plan requires some elaboration, why do you wish to know?' No point in not telling him, he's going to be dead in a couple minutes anyway.

'Curiosity.' Kronos wheezed. 'do you plan to go after the Olympians?'

'Yes, they have grown unruly and far to bold, they must be taught a lesson.'

Kronos let out a choked laugh. 'Then I have done my duty well.'

That struck me as odd. 'What duty?'

'The years in Tartarus had weakened me. I knew I couldn't defeat my children no matter how pathetic they are and yet she still ordered me to wage another war in the hopes I would find another who was strong enough to set Olympus in flames.'

This put me on my guard and the anger that had died down not to long ago started to heat up again. 'Who is this she?' I would not be controlled by another unseen force.

Kronos gave a weak chuckle. 'I am sure you will meet her soon enough.'

My jaw tensed, my anger started to ring in my head. 'Who?' I asked again, more forcefully placing the scythe at his neck.

The king just looked at me pitifully. 'I cannot tell you boy.'

I scowled at him. 'Then are you ready for death?' I pressed the scythe harder into his neck, a thin line started lazily oozing ichor.

The Titan of time looked at me once more, his golden eyes burning. It looked like he would put up one last fight in an attempt to free himself but instead he just laid his head down and closed his eyes.

I dropped to me knees on the left side on the Titan king, removing the golden weapon from his neck and placing the tip right above the area where his heart was. I hesitated for a moment before wrapping my fingers just under the head of the scythe, using pure strength as I plunged it into his chest making sure not to go to deep least I damage the vital organ I was intent on getting.

I knew in my head I wouldn't be able to take on Olympus as a mortal so I needed to become immortal. I was conflicted of this decision, I played with the idea in my head for a long time while I was torturing Kronos. More time would grant me many things and who knows what else immortality might bring me. The time when Zeus offered me god hood flashed though my head, probably could have been a little selfish and taken the offer but I had other priorities then.

I looked down at the gaping wound on my hostage's chest, he hasn't made a signal sound since this has started maybe he's just too far gone.

Slipping my left hand into the open wound I felt my fingers plunge deeper into his chest passing his ribs finally reaching the organ I was after. I could feel it pulsing in my hand.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Taking the scythe in my right hand I took it and slowly pushed it into the now gaping wound until I felt the tip barely graze my index finger.

Maneuvering the tip until it met the arteries and veins that helped pump the Titan's life force. The blade cut through the flesh like butter, Kronos' body twitch under the ministration but other than that the king stayed silent and still.

With the last artery cut I removed the blade and my left hand followed with my prize. Every vein on the organ, every inch of flesh, and all the blood that still clung to it was completely gold. The heart still beat in my hand even when it was not attached to a host. The slow pulsing could almost lull me to sleep.

Taking my eyes off my golden prize I looked down at the fallen king once more. The color had completely left the man. I watched as his skin started to crack and underneath was nothing. Like old paint cracking and peeling off a black canvas. I watched and watched as slowly the once power Titan disappeared, the last of his essence gone with an none existent breeze.

I felt accomplished here, accomplished and invigorated by my victory, but there are still many things on my to do list that I must complete.

Picking up the golden scythe and placing the point against my own chest, golden heart in my left hand. I let out a roar of pain as I pushed the blade into myself. It was quick but painful as it cut through skin flesh and bone.

The blade fell from my hand clattering to the dark floor. My shirt was soaked red a wound gaping visibly. The lulling beat of the golden heart started to seem louder as a slowly pushed it into the hole in my chest and all to quickly it attached itself to my own heart, like a parasite that had found a new host.

It was a slow burn at first but it grew and grew and suddenly there was a ranging inferno inside of me. I crumbled into a fetal position, biting my tongue so hard that I taste the copper tang of my blood, as every human and mortal part of me became consumed.

The last thing no one would see of the mortal Percy Jackson was glowing dark emerald eyes.

Meanwhile… On Olympus.

Every Olympian felt it, it left a cold hush throughout the throne room. Kronos was dead, faded, gone for the rest of eternity.

They were all squabbling over the whereabouts of Poseidon's son who had disappeared six months ago when they felt it. The internal knowledge of their father's demise.

Rejoice followed soon after with Zeus demanding a party to be thrown and many gods and goddesses more or less agreed but one goddesses of the hearth was not in a joyful mood.

Hestia stared into the flames of her hearth and she feared. She was the goddesses of home and right now she was feeling the rise of a new and powerful enemy who meant ill towards her home and the people who resided within it and she feared and even now without any knowledge of this new foe, she feared for a good reason.

She looked over to Poseidon who stood laughed jovially while conversing with Apollo and Hermes, all previous worries of his lost son completely forgotten. We are fools, easily forgetting those who we should be truly praising, we will soon pay for our foolish ways.

"Savor your time, my family." She whispered to no one in particular. "because destruction will soon come for us."


End file.
